mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheHatter/MySims PC Mods - Meet Mark! (Request by Wutdoyawant)
Alrighty guys! I think you know this whole part so from now on I'm just gonna tell you who requested the character if it was a request in this little area. This was a request from Wutdoyawant Meet Mark, the rockin' sk8r boi! He's a relaxed skater with a major, and I mean''' major', crush on Summer, just don't tell him I said that! Anyway, he's obsessed with saying GNARLY, SICK and RAD alot, so beware of his speech! His interests are Fun and geeky, (Video games are cool.) but he hates cute stuff. '''Do not give him a freezer bunny!' P.S. He's on the MySims PC back cover! Putting Him in Your Game To put Mark in your game, copy the following file to Chaz's Character Def. Character Def's can be be found and got into in 13 easy steps: 1. Go to My Computer. 2. Open Local Disk (C:) 3. Open Program Files 4. Go to Electronic Arts 5. Open MySims 6. Open SimsRevData 7. Open GameData 8. Open CharacterDefs 9. Right-click 'Townie_Fun_Chaz_Def.xml' 10. Click properties. 11. Uncheck 'Read Only' from the checklist. 12. Right click 'Townie_Fun_Chaz_Def.xml' again. 13: Click scroll over Open With and choose Notepad or a similar program. File First of all, you must delete all of his current CharacterDef . Then copy and paste this file: auBodyShortPantsShortSleeves _skater auHeadHatCapback 1 0 amEyesNewspaperGuy amMouthNewspaperGuy 1 0 0 B 1.24 skeleton-rig 0 1 0 0.5 2 0.5 a-idle-neutral a-idle-blink a-idle-lookAround a-idle-bop a-idle-bop a-idle-sway a-idle-sway 5 -1 2 Play 8:43 12:43 LocationInteriorDefs/FunChazInterior.world.xml Play 12:43 13:43 Play 17:43 21:43 LocationInteriorDefs/KickboxingMasterInterior.world.xml Play 21:43 22:43 Play 13:43 14:43 Play 14:43 15:43 Play 15:43 16:43 Play 16:43 17:43 Play 22:43 23:43 Play 23:43 0:43 Play 0:43 1:43 Play 1:43 2:43 Sleep 2:43 8:43 100 30 STRING_MOVEIN_TASK_TITLE1 STRING_RELOCATE_TASK_TITLE1 Yo, any room for me to move in? SICK! Yeah, I'll move in! SWEET! I'll get my gear. Uh, no thanks. This town's just too, well, LAME! Hey, this hotel's RAD! I'm Mark! Buddy's told me all about you, $PLAYERNAME$. This town seems GNARLY! Yo, any room for me to move in? SICK! Yeah, I'll move in! SWEET! I'll get my gear. This pad is SICK! Makes me feel like skatin'... Or at least pretending to. Any more gnarly stuff to put in my pad, $PLAYERNAME$? DUDE, were totally buds, $PLAYERNAME$! You can borrow my board anytime! This pad is SICK! Makes me feel like skatin'... Or at least pretending to. STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_ALL_TASKS_COMPLETE_FORNOW N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A Have you seen Summer around lately? She seems cute. Nice clothes and all... I dropped outta high school to come here... I guess Summer did too, being as she's in that pretty cheerleader gear.Entry2> You ever been skating $PLAYERNAME$? You haven't! Whoah, you need to get out more often. STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TASK_COMPLETE_GENERIC STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_TASK_HINT_GENERIC_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_GENERIC_SL0_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_GENERIC_SL1_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_GENERIC_SL2_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_GENERIC_SL3_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_GENERIC_SL4_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_CHAZ_TALK_GENERIC_SL5_1 70 -900 Sick! Mark just gave you this awesome chair blueprint. He couldn't build it himself 'cause he was holding it upside down. ConstructedObjectDefs/Advanced_Chair_ChazDef.xml Hi Hi After pasting, save the file, (This is why we unchecked Read Only.) and GNARLY, you have Mark in your game! P.S. If you have a request for a mod I could do, please post it here along with there outfit, face, hair, interests, which sim they should be a modded version of, and your username. (So I can give you credit!) 'Important!' Mark is a modded version of Chaz. If you want imr to be a modded version of any other Sim, just change the part in his Character Def that says ' ' to ' '. eg. '